


Senseless and Speechess

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, In Public, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Michael try not to get caught on a hotel balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless and Speechess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: comment_fic: [Any, any/any, But mostly fuck him senseless. Render him speechless. Have him look at my vagina and wonder, "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/356124.html?thread=62554140#t62554140)

Michael smiled as he came back to Fiona's and his hotel room.  He was wearing a robe, provided for him by the hotel, and nothing else. 

"The perimeter's clear, Fi."

Fiona crawled off of the bed.  "Good."

She reached for Michael's cock and started stroking it as fast as she could. 

"I have a few goals, Michael.  Those goals…they made me wet."

"They did."

"Mm-hmm.  I'm going to fuck you senseless and render you speechless."  She pointed to the balcony.  "Up there."

"Fi, people might see us.  We might end up on YouTube or one of those porn sites."

"We're on the highest floor of this hotel.  We're far from where people on the beach can see us."

"The beach is still open.  It's not midnight.  And what about our neighbors?"

"They're not on their balconies yet.  And if they are on their balconies, they can't see us unless they have binoculars.  These tourist types don't like they're the ones to be carrying binoculars.  Or telescopes.  Or zoom cameras with long lenses.  I think we're safe.  I don't care.  And judging by your reaction, _you_ don't care, either." 

"You're right."

When Michael was hard, Fiona slid a condom on him and led him to the hotel room's balcony.

Fiona straddled him there; the robes hiding what they were doing from everyone.  Michael lifted her up.  They ended up backing up against the glass door of the balcony.  Fiona thrust on Michael as fast and hard as she could.  Michael kissed her neck while she was thrusting, lapping up her sweat and smelling the soap she had showered with.

They were in that position for a few minutes until Michael said "My hands are getting tired.  I'm not done."

"We've got chairs, Michael.  And we can push them to the edge of the balcony."

Michael nodded.

Michael exited Fiona.  Fiona pushed the chair closer to the balcony.  She sat on the chair with her body facing the back of the chair and her knees in the chair's seat.

Michael entered her again and thrust as fast as he could.  He wrapped his left arm around Fiona's waist.  His right found her clitoris, wet from her sexual fantasies earlier.  While Michael was working, Fiona grabbed the railing on the balcony and looked up, pretending like she was gazing at the clouds.  Then she ground against Michael as he was grinding against her. 

"Are there people at the pool?"  Michael said.                                                             

"Oh, sure.  At the pool, on the beach's boardwalk, walking around the hotel."

"They can't see us, right?"

"No."

 The two worked together until Fiona started to come.  Her face had turned red, her clit was engorged with blood and her legs were weakening.  She had no choice but to let go.  She moaned as loud as she could.

Fiona looked down.  No one heard her moan, and no one noticed that the two were having sex on the balcony.

Michael was next. He rolled his eyes and scrunched his face up when he felt his balls tighten. He looked at her pussy. As he came into the condom, gibberish came out of his mouth.

Fiona laughed. "I guess that's your way of saying 'what kind of sorcery is this.' My pussy isn't magic, Michael. I know what you like. And I like what you like. At least in bed."

Michael blinked. He looked at her crotch again. "I couldn't help saying what I said, Fi."

"I take that back.  Maybe my pussy _is_ magic."  She raised her eyebrows.

"No, you're great, Fi.  And this was really good for the both of us."

"So, are you up for a round two?"

"Let's do it _inside_ this time, Fi.  And make it longer."

"Now that's something I can get behind."

Fiona led Michael back inside the hotel room.  Round two was going to start at any moment.


End file.
